lost in her own story
by lexie.santiago.1
Summary: Mira an ordinary girl who creates stories get pulled into one of her very own twilight story. there will be a lot of people who would have to trust her in order to save them, after all she wrote the story and the other characters in it. original pairign including MiraXSeth, RenesmeeXJacob.
1. where am i?

I was walking down the street in the middle of the night and all of a sudden something flashed right in front of me. It was round and circular almost portal like, it started to pull me in, the force was to strong, there was nothing to hold on to just a plain sidewalk that my feet wouldn't stick to. I flew in no body saw or notice my screaming while everything went black.

I heard owls wooing in the far distance and wind blowing against the tree's, last time I checked there were no owls in the center of new York and barely enough tree's to make that much noise. As I opened my eyes to the scenery I saw crimson eyes plastered on a man's face. I never saw a person with red eyes, before unless there contacts.

"Glad to see you awake Mira." How does this man know my name? "in case your wondering my name is nick and I now as much of you as you do of me, after all you created me remember. " I don't know what you're talking about?" "stop playing dumb Mira I'm nick the person you wrote stories about, you know the one that is supposed to be renesmee ex-boyfriend, turns out I'm yours and your in the story."

"What story?", "twilight." This cant be, how could this be possible one minute I'm walking, home the next this nightmare happens "oh come on Mira it's not that bad I lived here all my life, and look how I turned out." " yeah right this is horrible, and you are to." "aren't you the least bit excited, we get to destroy the Cullen and renesmee." " last time I checked renesmee is a Cullen, and I'm not helping you." "he brought you here because I told him you will help me and, so you are."

" nick I'm not helping you, in fact I like the Cullen, I'm gonna leave it at that." " your not leaving my sight renesmee is gonna be here in a few minutes with that stupid mutt." " Jacob is not stupid, you are for letting Arron bring me here." "so you do remember." "of course I remember, I never forget anyone's powers, including mine."

"right, right you're a half breed like renesmee, any power you want. Right." "no not exactly not any power I want just powers that will come in handy." " shall I name them… telepathy is one, shielding is two, heeling is three, but it doesn't work on yourself only on other people, and last but not least shape shifting." "shape shifting doesn't count I don't now how to do that." " well it was on the list I did do my homework I know everything about you, your strengths, your weaknesses." " everything… that doesn't scare me." " you are afraid and you know it deep down you know it."

He was gone in a flash, disappear out of sight and there was no scent left of him, must of went to a different time line, who cares he would be back and I know it.


	2. saving a best friend

I heard ruffling in the bushes; I listened closely to a fast beating heart beat how I know to be renesmee. She came out of her hiding spot. She looked all grown probably seven years since she was born which means Jacob most protective over her. "Who are you?" renesmee was the first to speak I couldn't help, but answer her question. "My name is amira." "You're like me aren't you? Half human, half vampire." "Yes I am." "I'm renesmee by the way." "Nice to meet you." " I was just about to go hunting until I smelt another vampire, but then it vanished and I saw you here, well since I found you do you want to hunt with me." "Sure!" I said sarcastically I only saw sure when I don't want to say yes or no. I never even gave a thought to what blood tasted like even for the half vampire that I am now, well here goes nothing. We race to a few more miles in the dark forest. We both stared at each other when we noticed an elk, ready to attack it. She was the first one to attack the animal. I was the one watching as she drank every last drop.

"Do you want to try some?" she asked me, but I shook my head no." it's not that bad, you just need to try it." I agreed with her, as I bent down I can smell the blood of the motionless elk that renesmee just attacked. As I took a bite of the animal and felt the warm oozing blood go down my throat. For someone who thought it would taste disgusting, it is actually quite pleasant. She looked at my face and she was smiling." Told you it would taste good, you never tried animal blood have you?" "No I only ate human food, this is actually my first hunt, and I like it,"

Renesmee and I heard one pair of footsteps coming towards; we both looked in that direction." Well, it looks like your fitting into this lifestyle quite well Mira." As he kept walking closer I new who it was. "shut up nick leave us alone!" or what you can't protect her and yourself on your own." He was right about that I knew what he was capable of, and it's not good. "Renesmee go get out of her." "I'm not leaving you Mira!" "Now is not the time to be stubborn renesmee go!" with that she left in the opponent direction, now that she's safe I have to worry about my self. "I guess it's just you and me…again."

Renesmee POV

Mira was right about me being stubborn. I needed to help and I knew just how to do it.

"Jacob! Jake! I need your help!" not a second later Jacob came out panting.

"Jake there's a vampire after my friend, Jacob we have to help her." He nodded in agreement and howled to signal Seth and Leah. "Follow me." They followed me to be the vampire and Mira was.

As we reached Mira, I saw the vampire holding her one handedly by the neck, she turned in our direction and stopped emediantly once she noticed Seth, I turned to look at Seth, and he was doing the same thing, Seth whimpered at her pain. "Well look what we have here." She turned back to the vampire. "Looks like someone imprinted on you Mira." "What…are you…T-t-talking about?" she choked out the words she was trying to say "Seth imprinted on you." She looked straight at Seth as he bowed his head.

"Just leave them alone you don't have to hurt them."

"Yes I do Mira, I have my reasons and you know what they are." Next thing we new the vampire through her in the tree that was ten feet away.

"Mira!" I screamed, but she didn't acknowledge my voice. I ran up to her as the vampire left. "Mira come on answer me." She didn't move, her heart rate slowed down to a normal human rate and that's not good. "Jacob we have to get her Carlisle and fast." He nodded in agreement.

Seth was the first to go back to human form. "I'll carry her." I had no problem agreeing with Seth; after all he would give his life to protect my friend. Leah left to inform Sam about what happened with the vampire and Seth's imprint. Jacob, Seth and I reached my house less than a minute later. My father was the first to great us at the door.

"Who is she?" "Mira my friend dad, and also Seth's imprint, she like me dad, but the vampire that attacked her I think his name was nick, through her in a tree and she's been out conscious, Seth and I are worried dad her heart rate slowed down a lot." "Carlisle will help her as much as he can." "Carlisle!" he came down the stairs once my dad called his name.

"Carlisle can you help her?" "He nodded" Carlisle was about to take Mira from Seth when he growled. "Seth its okay Carlisle is going to help her. You trust him right." When Seth nodded, Carlisle grabbed her and ran to his all we need to do is wai.


End file.
